The present invention pertains to a system and dispensing unit for liquids, and more particularly to a system and unit wherein a number of liquids, like condiments, may be dispensed, with controlled proportioning thereof.
One of the fastest growing industries in the country today is that of the fast food franchise. Rising costs, both as to food and labor, has necessitated the employment of labor and time-saving devices to perform the various operations required in the preparation of the final product. One such operation which has caused some concern is the efficient and controlled dispensing of condiments such as ketchup, mustard, or the like, as used on hamburgers and other types of sandwiches. In this regard, concern exists not only with the saving of labor, but also for the attaining of controlled, uniformity in the amount of condiment dispensed on to each item, so as to maintain flavor standards as well as minimize the waste with regard to said condiments.
The condiment dispensing unit and system of the present invention provide numerous advantages, which were not attainable with prior systems. To name but a few of these advantages, the system of the present invention employs a single source of pressure which is used for both supply of the pressurized condiment product to the dispensing unit, and also for attaining a positive discharge of the condiment product from the unit per se. Accordingly, the uniform amount of condiment product is dispensed upon each operation of the unit. Further, the present invention envisions dispensing units which are capable of dispensing two or more condiments simultaneously, or separately, upon each operating cycle. In addition, the dispensing units as disclosed and discussed hereinafter are such that the volume of condiment dispensed is uniform with each operation, and can be altered as desired. In addition, the units have been designed for ease in cleaning.